Reward
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick and Jackie's kids get a reward for behaving, find out what they got! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Reward

"Hi what ya doin'?" Nick asked Jackie as he walked into the master bedroom and found Jackie sitting on the floor with a pile of papers around her.

"I'm grading papers, I haven't graded all week which was not to smart because now I have a ton to do." She told him.

He glanced down at one of the papers on the floor. It was a math paper.

"I can help you get these done." He offered.

"Thank you but I can do it." She answered with a smile.

"Alright, but I can figure out papers that have problems like 5+3 on them." He said with a grin as he glanced down at one of the papers.

Jackie laughed "I know, I wasn't doubting your abilities." She assured him.

He grinned at her.

"What you can do for me is keep the kids busy for a while, I think if I can just spend about an hour on these without any interruptions I can get um done."

"Alright, I can do that." He assured her.

"Thank you." She told him.

He then left the room.

Not ten minutes later a small voice interrupted her concentration.

"Hi mama."

Jackie glanced over her shoulder and saw Johnna standing there holding her coloring book and crayons.

"_You lost one Nicky."_ She thought to herself but to Johnna she said "Hi sweet girl, are you coloring a picture?"

"Yeah."

"Is it for mommy?" Jackie asked.

"No, Ammy." The little girl replied.

"Oh, for Grandma, that's nice." Jackie said with a smile.

Johnna came and plopped down on Jackie's lap. Jackie tried to get back to grading her papers while Johnna sat in her lap coloring her picture but she found it impossible to get her work done with Johnna wiggling around in her lap.

Jackie didn't want to hurt Johnna feelings by telling her to get off of her lap but she knew she'd never get anything accomplished this way.

"Sweetheart why don't you sit on the floor right next to mommy, it will be easier for you to color that way because your book can lay flat on the floor." Jackie told her with a smile as she gently moved the child off of her lap and set her on the floor right next to her.

Johnna looked at her and smiled contently so Jackie got back to work.

"Johnna." Jackie heard Nick calling from downstairs.

"She's in here Nicky." Jackie called back.

"There you are." Nick said as he poked his head into the room.

"Come on kiddo, let's let mommy work in peace." He said as he picked the child up off the floor.

Johnna gave him a dirty look.

"When mommy gets these done I'll come downstairs and make lunch." Jackie told the little girl.

An hour later Jackie finally had all the papers graded. She put everything back in her teaching folder and then left the room and walked downstairs to keep her promise to make lunch.

She found Jasmine, Houston, and Johnna sitting on the floor playing with one another, Nick was on the couch, and Karlie was bouncing happily in her swing, making cute cooing noises while doing so.

"Did you get everything done?" Nick asked her when he saw her.

"Yep I did, thanks so much." She told him.

"Good, no problem." He assured her.

"What would you guys like for lunch?" She asked.

"We got hungry and ate a while ago, but I made you a sandwich it's in the fridge." Nick told her.

"Boy Nicky, you are really good at this Mr. Mom thing." Jackie told him with a grin.

"You know it." Nick said with a smirk.

"Listen after I eat my lunch what do you say we take the kids to the park and then for some ice cream? They've been cooped up all day and they've been so good, I haven't heard a peep out of them all day." Jackie suggested.

"I ceem." Jasmine, Houston, and Johnna exclaimed excitedly.

Nick laughed.

"I think they like that idea, and so do I." Nick told her.

"Ok, I'll hurry and eat my lunch so we can go." She replied as she left the room.

After she had finished her lunch she went back into the living room. Nick was putting the baby's shoes on her and to Jackie's surprise Jasmine, Houston, and Johnna all already had their shoes on.

"Boy Nicky, you're quick." She said as she motioned to all the kids' feet.

"I didn't put their shoes on them, they were so excited that they did it themselves." He told her.

"That would explain why Johnna has hers on the wrong feet." Jackie said with a laugh as she bent over and fixed the child's shoes.

Nick laughed.

After everyone had their shoes on Jackie put light jackets on the kids and then the kids started pulling on Nick and Jackie's arms so they could leave, they were all eager to get their reward.

The End!


End file.
